L'amour de la Folie 1ère partie
by deathkaidda
Summary: Première partie d'une histoire en sept gros chapitres! Patty accède aux douches privées de Shibusen mais...est-elle vraiment seule? Shota/Lemon AsuraxPatty


**Salut à tous ! 1****er ****CHAPITRE d'une série en 7 Parties !**

**Petits commentaires pour ce qui aimeront ! ^^ **

**Pour Karamiel !**

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°W°**

_Dans ce chapitre : Asura X Patty _

_Contient : lemon/__** Shota**_

_°W°W°W°W°W°_

Cela faisait quelque temps que Shibusen vivait quelque peu dans la peur à cause d'une rumeur qui circulait. En effet, la rumeur disait comme quoi le Grand dévoreur se trouvait à Death City ! Et qu'en plus, ce dernier avait trouvé le moyen de cacher son âme et donc de passer inaperçue aux yeux des radars à âme. Les étudiants ne pouvaient pas dormir tranquille sur leurs deux oreilles sans penser qu'ils étaient surement passé devant le Kishin au moins une fois dans leur journée sans même le savoir. Mais pendant que tous redouté de se retrouver confronter à la folie et que d'autres se préparer à l'affronter, d'autres…ne s'en occupaient même pas !

_Shibusen…douches privées…du côté des filles…22h00_

Seul certaines personnes de l'école avaient l'avantage des douches privées, même tous les professeurs n'y avaient pas accès. Ceux qui pouvaient bénéficier d'une grande intimité et d'un grand espace de liberté. Patty Thompson n'avait retenu dans sa tête que le mot « liberté », ce qui veut dire pour elle, « faire tout ce que je veux » ! Et l'intérêt quand on vit avec le Maître Shinigami actuel qu'est Death The Kid, que vous mettiez le bordel dans les deux salles de bains du Manoir Du Pendu tous les soirs, et qu'en plus votre meister a un TOC contre le désordre : les douches privées vous sont offertes !

C'est seul et sans sa grande sœur que la jeune Thompson alla profiter des douches privées à 22h du soir. Elle prit soin de bien fermer la porte à clé derrière elle et essaya même de l'ouvrir après l'avoir fermée afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucun risque d'intrusion et donc d'être dérangée. Les douches privées se composer de quatre pièces dont trois grandes douches privées et d'une pièce commune qui les reliaient. La pièce principale ressemblait à un vestiaire sportif, et sur la gauche, la droite et en face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait trois grandes douches.

Patty se déshabilla complètement et mis un des peignoirs blancs de la pièce centrale. Puis elle se dirigea en sautillant vers la douche de gauche. La pièce de gauche ressemblait donc à une douche classique mais en plus grande aux yeux de Patty. Les parois étaient plus épaisses et la pomme de douche plus large. Patty fit glissée le long de son dos son peignoir blanc et le laissa à terre (n'ayant pas Kid derrière elle pour contester). Puis elle entra dans la cabine de douche et oublia de la fermer avec le paravent blanc.

Le pistolet démoniaque ouvrit le jet d'eau, elle rigola lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau chaude sur sa tête et couler le long de son corps. Mais elle commença à grimacer quand l'eau commença à devenir trop chaude. Elle tourna le robinet d'eau froide et là son corps se mit à frissonner, l'arme démoniaque sentie le liquide glacial dévaler sur sa peau. Elle passa à la suite et attrapa la bouteille de shampoing mais au lieu d'en prendre un peu, elle leva les bras en l'air en agrippant la bouteille de shampoing et appuya dessus en rigolant. Et en moins d'une minute, la douche dans laquelle elle se trouvait, se remplit de mousse. Tout en riant, elle dansa, sauta et joua dans la mousse à cœur joie.

Bien qu'elle était fermée à doubles tours, quelqu'un réussi à rentrer dans la pièce, il marcha lentement et silencieusement dans la pièce centrale et se posta derrière le mur. Lorsqu'il essaya de jeter un coup d'œil pour regarder la jeune créature s'agiter sous l'eau. L'individu sourit derrière son mur. Patty ne remarqua pas qu'on l'observait, elle se jeta contre le mur de la douche, tout juste sous le jet d'eau, elle prit une poignée de mousse dans chaque main et le frotta sur son corps. L'individu regarda ou plutôt, il admira la scène. Patty éparpilla la mousse sur toute la surface de son corps, en passant ses mains autour de son cou, glissant ses mains sur son ventre après avoir passé sur sa douce poitrine. Patty suivait le parcours tracé par les gouttes d'eau.

L'individu profita du spectacle, une certaine envie lui prit dans son entre-jambe, dans un véritable automatisme de son corps, sa main droite prit le chemin de son pantalon. Avec sa main gauche, il desserra son pantalon et put y mettre son autre main qui passa sous son boxer ensuite. Sa main droite toucha enfin son membre sensible. En véritable synchronisation des mouvements manuels de Patty, l'individu fit bouger sa main droite dans des mouvements réguliers, il étira la chair de haut en bas alors que sa verge commençait à s'élever en érection. Patty se retourna dos à l'individu, elle essaya de passer ses mains derrière son dos et descendu vers ses petites fesses roses. L'individu derrière le mur gémi au fond de sa gorge, il était sur le point d'éjaculer devant la scène.

Mais son plaisir serait vain s'il n'intervenait pas maintenant pour profiter de la jeune insouciante sous la douche et ainsi évacuer sa chaude semence en elle. Pouvoir presser sa douce poitrine, pénétrer sa petite fleur et s'occuper de son petit cul. L'individu sourit et se lécha les lèvres et dans un instant de plaisir intense entre ses jambes, il réussit à enfoncer les doigts de sa main gauche dans le mur derrière lui, le tout en gémissant fort.

Cela alerta Patty qui arrêta son action, elle coupa le jet d'eau pour laisser place à un silence de mort, elle se retourna en criant : « Y-a quelqu'un ?! ». Elle n'eut aucune réponse, Patty serra ses poings et se dirigea vers la pièce centrale. Elle marcha lentement en fronçant les sourcils tout en grognant, elle sauta d'un seul coup dans la pièce central en hurla : « Ya ah ! ». Rien ne réagit, alors elle alluma la lumière et regarda partout, lorsqu'elle sursauta tout d'un coup…pour voir que la porte était ouverte ! Patty courut la fermer en vitesse, et tirant comme une folle sur la poignée de porte pour vraiment s'assurer qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir.

Après vérification, la jeune sœur repartit en direction de la douche toute en disant : « J'ai vraiment cru que quelqu'un était rentrée, ça n'aurait pas été drôle qu'on me voie toute nue ! J'aurais rigolée si ça avait été Liz ! Mais j'aurais bien aimé que ça soit Kid qui me voit nu ! » Ricana-t-elle. Avant que quelqu'un lui mette la main devant la bouche et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la coincer en s'exclamant : « Ne t'inquiète pas je vais le remplacer ! ». L'arme démoniaque ignora totalement que ce « quelqu'un » était en réalité l'individu qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Patty se débattit et réussit à passer sous ses bras, elle se cogna contre la paroi de la cabine de douche et resta bouche bée devant l'individu. « As…Asu…ra » Balbutia-t-elle devant Le Kishin en personne.

Asura planta son genou entre les jambes de Patty, provoquant un cri de douleur de sa part. Patty se tenait maintenant nue à cheval sur le genou d'Asura, lui-même torse nu. Il bloqua les bras de Patty contre les parois de la cabine de douche, la regarda avec un grand sourire sadique et colla son front au sien.

Patty commença à grogner : « Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! », Asura rit : « Voilà donc l'effet que je te fais ? Malgré ma tenue et la façon dont je me tiens devant toi ? ». Asura n'avait en effet que son pantalon et son écharpe blanche autour du cou, il était pieds nus dans le reste de mousse et en pleine érection. Patty tira la langue « Vous n'êtes pas intéressant ! Kid est plus marrant que vous ! », Asura leva un sourcil : « Ah bon et…est-ce qu'il serait capable de te faires ça ? ». Il l'embrassa sur la bouche en lui léchant légèrement la lèvre supérieure. Patty se lécha les lèvres, comme pour goûter le gout de la salive d'Asura, et le gout n'était pas si écœurant que Patty ne l'aurait pensée.

Elle lança : « Il me l'a jamais fait ! », le Kishin eut le sourire aux lèvres mais elle continua : « Mais s'il me l'avait fait, il aurait meilleur gout que vous ! ». Patty rigola pour se moquer de lui et il rigola juste mais de façon plus sadique, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire l'arme démoniaque. Il cessa lui aussi et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Mais pour l'instant…c'est moi qui suis devant toi…et je vais me faire un plaisir…de pénétrer ma folie dans ton corps !».

Asura se mit à baver sur sa grosse poitrine puis il lécha une partie de son visage. Patty n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation et là, son courage était mis à rude épreuve, elle espérait maintenant que Kid remarque son absence et vienne la secourir de cette situation…gênante. Asura ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il ne voulait pas être brute et la forcer, il préfèrerait que l'arme démoniaque prenne du plaisir à cette situation, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait faire avec la folie ? Asura n'a jamais forcé ce qu'il appelle des déchets, à tomber dans la folie « Tant qu'on échappe à la peur » pensait-il. Il réveillait juste la folie qui sommeille en chacun de nous et la laissait consumer les gens. Voilà la solution, il devait réveiller la folie de Patty et ensuite la laissait se prendre au « jeu » !

C'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire, dans ce cas actuel, il devait exciter sa partenaire pour qu'elle ne pense pas une seule fois à l'idée d'un viol par Le Grand Dévoreur mais plutôt d'un bon moment. Comme le plaisir que procure la folie. Il était sûr que Patty finirait par se donner à lui et elle ne deviendrait qu'une marionnette entre ses mains, pour contribuer à son propre plaisir (Et quelque part à celui de Patty Thompson). Toutes les pensées d'Asura s'électrisèrent, maintenant il se demandait plutôt s'il allait commencer par lui lécher ses seins et les mordre ! Patty vu au visage de son agresseur, que qu'elle quelque chose de mauvais aller se passer mais…que penser d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas était dégouté du baiser de tout à l'heure ?

Ses pensées s'interrompirent parce qu'Asura venait de lâcher une main et commencer à masser un de ses seins. Elle se mit à rougir et commença à transpirait à grosses gouttes. Patty mis une de ses mains maintenant libre sur la main d'Asura qui touchait son sein : « Arrê…ter…s'il…s'il vous plaît…ahh ! » Balbutia-t-elle. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever la main du Kishin mais il massait si bien, que l'excitation de son corps la rattrapait déjà. Asura lâcha l'autre bras afin de saisir son autre sein puis il se mit à malaxer la douce poitrine qui s'offrait à lui, bougeant ses doigts sans y aller trop fort. Patty mit ses mains sur celle d'Asura, sa respiration s'accéléra et ses joues devinrent définitivement rouges.

Asura admira la scène en souriant, il continua son acte. Il saisit son sein droit et le porta à sa bouche, il tourna sa langue autour de son téton il bava tellement dessus, que l'énorme morceau de chair lui échappa de la bouche, et il mordit son téton pour le rattraper. On entendit un petit cri mignon dans les douches privées. Asura lâcha son téton puis regarda sa pauvre victime et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Est-ce que tu as aimé ?! ». Patty resta bouche bée alors que son bourreau relâcha gentiment le sein qu'il venait d'agresser. La peau de Patty frissonna et elle regarda ensuite Asura, les yeux dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, on aurait dit que quelque chose avait changé, Patty ne voyait plus Asura comme un agresseur mais comme quelqu'un dont elle avait envie !

Mais comment pouvait-elle pensait ça ?! C'était Le Grand Dévoreur Asura ! Elle ne pouvait avoir envie d'un monstre qu'elle avait combattu il y a pas si longtemps ?! C'était n'importe quoi ! Mais…elle avait vraiment envie de lui…qu'il soit en elle…maintenant ! Elle aurait espéré qu'elle le sauve mais maintenant, Patty espérait que Kid ne vienne pas et n'en sache rien. Et puis après-tout, elle était dans les douches privées, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle veut ! C'est maintenant elle qui se mit à sourire et à se demander quelles positions elle voulait qu'il fasse.

Asura ressentit enfin dans l'âme de sa partenaire, elle était en plein acte de chute dans la folie. Mais la sienne était actuellement très instable et Asura voulut passer très vite aux choses sérieuses pour qu'il puisse soulager son entre-jambe qui le gênait depuis le début de son intervention auprès de la jeune Thompson. Il plaqua à nouveau les deux bras de sa partenaire contre la cabine de douche et embrassa à nouveau sa partenaire mais il fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Patty fut surprise dans un premier temps, l'énorme langue du Kishin qui emprisonne sa petite langue de jeune fille. Mais elle se laissa embraser par le baiser et pensa très vite à autre chose…

Asura sentit tout à coup glisser sur son genou (toujours coller entre les jambes de Patty), un léger liquide mouillé, le tissu de son pantalon s'humidifia en même temps que l'entre jambes de Patty. Asura ferma la cabine de douche par le biais d'un paravent, il enleva son écharpe d'une seule main et la mit dessus. Il enleva sa jambe de Patty et se baissa, il saisit les cuisses de Patty et les écarta puis il avança sa tête entre ses jambes. Puis avec ses doigts, il écarta les lèvres du sexe de sa sage victime et se mit à faire circuler sa langue entre ses plies souples. A chaque mouvement, il obtenait un gémissant d'elle, Patty agrippa ses cheveux et tourna sa tête de gauche à droite dans la cabine de douche. Prise par son plaisir personnel, elle tourna involontairement le robinet d'eau chaude, provoquant un léger sursaut d'Asura qui se releva d'un coup.

Tout juste sous la pomme de douche, l'eau brûlante dégoulina sur ses cheveux et sa tête mais sans réaction de sa part. La peau du Kishin devenue d'abord toute rouge avant de virer au noir cramoisi et se mit à fumer. Asura s'approcha de Patty en rapprochant son visage totalement cramé et gardant son grand sourire de sadique. Patty ne savait pas si elle devait ressentir de la peur, du dégout ou encore plus d'amours (bien qu'il soit bizarre !). Mais en fin de compte, Asura s'approcha d'elle pour tourner le robinet d'eau froide qui permit à sa peau de se reconstituer lentement mais complètement. Son sourire devenu plus rassurant aux yeux de Patty qui se mit à rire de la situation, en même temps que qu'Asura.

Ce dernier ajusta les différents robinets afin d'obtenir l'eau juste, puis il regarda Patty dans les yeux pour remarquer qu'une lueur rouge s'installa sur ses grands yeux bleu clair. Asura sentit vraiment sa folie montée au maximum dans son corps alors il se pressa d'enlever son pantalon, révélant enfin son membre gonflé en pleine érection depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Patty élargit les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la verge levée de son partenaire, une énorme verge près a éjaculé. Sous la douche qui rendait la peau leurs peaux plus brillantes, Asura saisit Patty et la leva du sol, il écarta ses jambes pour les mettre de chaque côté de son corps. Il se colla encore plus au mur, Patty enlaça son amant autour de son cou.

Ils s'échangèrent encore un baiser langoureux pendant qu'Asura saisit son membre sans patience et pénétra sans attendre le vagin de la petite fille devant lui, cassant la barrière vierge d'un coup sec. Patty cria de douleur de la part le geste mais fut ressaisie par Asura qui voulait accélérer le mouvement, il agrippa les cheveux de la gamine et lui ordonna : « Maintenant tu vas jouir pour moi ! ». Il continua à s'enfoncer dans le corps de la jeune Thompson en donnant des coups de plus en plus jouissif pour elle. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de celui qui la prenait par-devant actuellement, elle commença à ressentir le profond plaisir dans son ventre et demanda : « Pl…plus fort…et…plu…plus vite ! ».

Une demande que Le Grand Dévoreur prit un grand plaisir à ravir, il poussa en elle plus fort, plus fort et plus fort encore. Il accéléra les mouvements de son corps pour intensifier le plaisir à chaque poussé et ainsi faire gémir sa partenaire. Asura broya en elle toujours plus fort sans reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle montait déjà à l'orgasme. La scène se déroula alors, Asura donnait une poussée et Patty gémissait dans un temps parfait. Ils recommencèrent cette scène pendant un long moment, et le moment devenu encore plus intense lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils étaient sur le point de jouir tous les deux.

Asura poussa plus violemment cette fois dans l'intérieur de Patty, provoquant un gémissement encore plus fort de sa part puis tout à coup, il sentit un soulagement à l'intérieur de lui alors que Patty sentit un liquide chaud se répandre dans son corps puis à en déborder. Du sperme s'écoula sur les jambes des deux tourtereaux et finit à terre pour disparaître dans la bouche d'évacuation de l'eau. Asura et Patty poussèrent un soupir de soulagement mais Asura n'était pas totalement épuisé….

Il s'enleva de Patty et l'a mise à terre. Pendant que celle-ci reprenait ses esprits, Asura éteignit la douche et la mise à quatre pattes. Patty trembla : « Que faites-vous Asura ? », Asura regarda son dos et baissa vite sa vue. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Patty et la rabaissa vers le sol de manière à ce que le cul de Patty se retrouve en l'air et sa tête collée au sol de la douche. Asura la saisie, il écarta ses petites fesses roses et enfonça son membre sans regret. Patty eut l'impression à cet instant d'avoir réveillé tout Death City avec le cri qu'elle venait de pousser. Asura sentit la longueur d'onde de la folie commencer à s'évacuer, alors il reprit un rythme plus lent et plus agréable.

Patty ressentit à nouveau le plaisir de tout à l'heure, Asura ne put se retenir de jouir encore une fois, alors il se baissa sur sa conquête et prit son poing serré par l'instant. Puis il ramena le corps de la jeune Thompson au sien, il colla son torse contre son dos. Il libéra le corps de sa conquête et l'enlaça amoureusement.

Asura saisit son écharpe blanche sur le paravent, et la mit autour de Patty. Bien qu'elle ait pris sa douche, Patty se sentait encore sale ! Elle sentait aussi qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal cela commençait à lui monter au cerveau, sachant bien que si quelqu'un comme Kid l'apprenait, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Patty cru sur le coup avoir compris un truc mais c'était devenu trop compliqué pour elle, alors elle abandonna et préféra se mettre correctement dans les bras du Grand Dévoreur. En espérant que ce dernier accepterait de recommencer au Manoir Du Pendu…

**°W°W°W°W°W°W°W**°

**Asura : Vient là que je te mange ton âme pour ce que tu as écrit !**

**Patty : Moi je trouve ça bizarre !**

**Prochaine victime Liz Thompson, suivez-moi si vous voulez connaitre la suite ! Un petit commentaire si vous aimez ! Si vous n'aimez pas…Ne me tuais pas !**

**(J'ai utilisé le pronom « elle » en désignant Patty 70 fois!)**


End file.
